If I Could Fall
by ColouredInks
Summary: Karin wills herself not to notice the pretty pink petals of the cherry blossom in bloom... AU, yuri, KariSaku mild KariSasuSaku


**Title:** If I Could Fall...  
**Rating:** T (for safety)  
**Pairings/Genres:** KariSaku, yuri, AU  
**Summary:** Karin wills herself not to notice the pretty pink petals of the cherry blossom in bloom...

* * *

It was as confusing as it could get and, in her eyes, it would not stop being so unless she got everything out on the table and confessed. Which, with this particular person, would not be the slightest bit easy.

The caressing hand on her own stopped, taking with it the tingling build up that had formed in her chest, the nervous warmth. Scarlet jewels met cucumber orbs, and the pretty pink lips parted and began to speak in a soft, gentle voice.

Karin couldn't hear the words Sakura was forming, but she caught a few familiar phrases; Sasuke. Turned down. Was she annoyed with Karin for turning down Sasuke, or had she believed it the other way around? She didn't look angry, though. Just calm and calculated.

The gentle lips swathed in pink lip-gloss, the waft of cherry-hinted breath - God, Karin wanted to kiss those lips. But that was the problem. Because Sakura probably wouldn't want her to.

She was getting even sadder now, saying something about maybe letting _her_ date Sasuke since it hadn't worked out with Karin, but she was barely aware of this, instead training on the simple factor that kept her from Sakura, still.

Sasuke.

Karin had been infatuated. Ino, Tenten, all their friends had been infatuated. Yet the boy seemed to hold only one in mild regard, giving her an sparing smirk here or there. Not because he liked her, but because they were "friends", and in a way that made Sakura the most likely to ever capture his heart.

But Karin had stopped caring a while ago, instead battling the frighteningly real and new and so _not_ fashionable fancies of another. Meanwhile the other girls turned. That made her fear more; maybe by being the only one who wasn't jealous, Karin was hinting that perhaps it wasn't Sasuke she wanted?

But Sakura remained oblivious, instead somehow thinking that hooking Karin up with Sasuke would somehow make Karin happy.

Had those glorious dark eyes really winked at her just then? She'd been too caught up in the silky tresses of bubble-gum pink to notice. Had the lovely lips of porcelain really twisted upwards into an almost-smile just for her? No, no, she hadn't seen. She'd been gazing into the lovely green eyes for too long to even recognize the world around her.

In a sort of - no, _incredibly_ - sick way, she didn't want it to work out with Sasuke for Sakura. Just _once;_ once, she begged. Let the sad, sick in love heroine who wanted nothing more than to be with her fellow heroine _win._ Of course she wanted Sakura's happiness, but she wanted it to be from being with _her_, not some faceless pretty boy.

And Sakura had wept gently into her shoulder as Karin gently ran her fingers through the pink petals and inhaled the sweet aroma of the flower. Sakura sobbed and complained and finally, finally, calmed down, much to Karin's relief.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well, then?" Karin asked with a ruefully sympathetic smile, secretly hoping it was so.

Sakura sniffed, wiping her eye with her fist. Not that there was anything there anymore but puffy redness. She swallowed before whispering, slowly, "Why did you turn him down in the first place?"

Karin's neck constricted and she coughed into her hand, visibly getting nervous. She tried to avoid Sakura's gaze, pretending to fiddle with her glasses. Big mistake: Sakura knew her little quirks and anxious motions.

Sakura tilted her head to the side, bringing one of her knees to her chest as she folded the other on its side, clutching one of her many plush and floral-decorated pillows. She was waiting for an answer. Karin swallowed. Even with the leg in the way, she could still see up Sakura's skirt, the soft, shiny material of the panties winking back at her.

Trying not to look directly into her eyes (or any other body part, for that matter) Karin stated breezily, "Oh, I just didn't want to, you know? I-I'm kind of over him..."

"Who do you like now?" Sakura said very quietly, legs crossed now in a pretzel fashion, pillow lowered from her face. She looked... intent.

"No one in particular," Karin said quietly, shifting about in her seat. She could feel herself heating up.

"Well, in case you'd want to hear my version before some big rumor rears its ugly head tomorrow..." Sakura took a deep breath.

"I'm the one who rejected Sasuke."

Karin's eyes widened visibly. "W-why? I thought you loved him!"

"Child's fancy," Sakura said quietly, frowning lightly as she glanced out the frost-glazed windows. "And can I tell you a secret?"

She leaned in close, their faces mere inches apart. Karin's breath hitched, mind numb.

"O-oh?"

The redhead's face flushed furiously as Sakura brought a gentle finger to rest on her friend's lips.

"I like someone else now."

Her heart hammered in her chest. What did that mean? Was Sakura even capable of liking her...?

"S-so... does that mean you..."

Sakura nodded with a gentle smile, eyes half-lidded.

Karin closed her eyes, tilting her face to the side. Heat raged from them both as the gentle, porcelain hands cupped Karin's face, and two very soft lips touched hers.

Karin could feel the heat building up in between her thighs, an amazing sensation erupting inside her.

So. This was what kissing was like.

It was a tad more forceful now, Sakura bringing her arms around Karin's shoulders, meanwhile the other girls gripped her waist in one hand and head in the other.

Sakura moaned slightly against her lips, licking them lightly along the bottom to demand entrance, which Karin gave, almost at once.

Their tongues moved in a wet, sticky friction, slick against one another as they roamed each other's mouths before releasing from lack of oxygen, the smallest thread of glistening saliva connecting them.

Karin blushed furiously, wiping her mouth as Sakura did the same in a calmer matter.

"I-"

"S'alright," Sakura replied breezily. "I put you up to it."

"No, I-I liked it..." Karin murmured, fiddling about in a very Hinata-like way before adding, "But where'd you get-?"

"The experience?" Sakura laughed, patting her affectionately on the back. "That's a story or a whole 'nother time period."

She stood up, stretching, walking towards her bedroom door. "C'mon. All that crying and kissing's made me hungry."

Karin took a deep, cleansing breath of air before running to catch up.


End file.
